A Night Out
by Navy Babe
Summary: While enjoying a night out with friends, Harm stumbles upon someone from long ago, and enlists Mac's help.


Summary: Harm meets someone from his past, and asks Mac to help him out.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything having to do with JAG does not belong to me. If they did, you wouldn't be reading this, but seeing it on Tuesday night. The songs that I use in this fic do not belong to me either.  
  
Author's Notes: On USA, they started showing first season reruns, and this just kind of came to me. Just in case you can't tell from this story, I REALLY HATE KRENNICK! Anyway, enough of this rambling, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Harm, Sturgis, Bobbie, and Mac were at McMurphy's, enjoying a Friday night out. They were all sitting at a booth, Mac and Harm facing the door, Bobbie and Sturgis, with their backs to it. Mac and Bobbie were listening to all the interesting Academy stories that were being told. Suddenly, Harm paled and tried to hide his face in Mac's shoulder.  
  
"Harm what are you doing?" Mac asked. Sturgis and Bobbie watched Harm with interest.  
  
"Mac, don't say my name!" Mac had to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Why, Hammer?"  
  
"See that blonde that just walked in?" His lifted his head from Mac's shoulder for a moment, looking for her. His head shot down again. "She's at the bar now. That's Allison Krennick."  
  
"Krennick. that's Dragon Lady right?" Mac asked. Sturgis almost choked on his drink.  
  
"Dragon Lady?!"  
  
"Sturgis don't say it so loud, she might hear you!" Harm said, his voice muffled by Mac's shirt.  
  
"Hey Harm? Um, she's coming over here." Harm's head almost hit Mac's chin, as his head flew up looking for Krennick.  
  
"Crap!" He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he pulled Mac onto his lap, and slipped off his Academy ring.  
  
"Harm what the.!" Mac exclaimed. Harm whispered into her ear.  
  
"Mac just play along please?" He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.  
  
"Fine, but you're gonna owe me big time Flyboy." Harm started to nibble on her neck, and Mac noticed that it was getting really hard to concentrate.  
  
"Harm! Imagine seeing you here!" Harm stopped his feast on Mac's neck, and acknowledged the mousy blonde.  
  
"Allison. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Commander Sturgis Turner, Congresswomen Bobbie Latham, and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my fiancée. Sturgis, Bobbie, Sarah, this is Allison Krennick." Allison nodded to everyone, but her gaze fell on Mac. Mac smiled sweetly, and leaned into Harm. Sturgis and Bobbie watched the three with interest. This was going to be an interesting night.  
  
"So Harm, I'm assuming you're a Commander now?" Allison asked. Harm nodded. "I just got promoted, I'm Captain Allison Krennick now." Harm nodded again, continuing to nibble on Mac's neck.  
  
'Ugh can't he take his hands and mouth off her? She's not that pretty!' Allison thought. "You want to dance Harm?"  
  
"Um." He looked at Mac for approval. She nodded.  
  
"Go catch up with your friend, sweetie." She smiled and lightly brushed her lips with his. After that one taste, Harm wanted more. He turned Mac around, so she was straddling his lap. They forgot all about the others, who were watching. Harm crushed her to his chest, as Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's neck. Harm ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, and their kiss deepened. They continued to kiss until they needed air. Mac got off his lap, and they both stood up.  
  
'Take it back to the apartment, jeez!' Allison thought. Mac smiled at Harm, and playfully slapped his six.  
  
"Now go on Flyboy." She watched as Allison not so subtly looked Harm up and down. It took all of Mac's control not to step in front of him and yell, "MINE!"  
  
"Come on Harm." Allison said with a voice that she thought was sexy, but it actually sounded like she had some kind of weird head cold. Everyone had to hold back a laugh. 'Don't think I have to much competition.' Mac thought. She went back to sit down, as Harm was being dragged to the dance floor.  
  
"Wow Mac, you and Harm make some couple. That was some kiss." Bobbie said, smiling. Mac just smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Have you two had practice? Mac thought of the past three kisses that she and Harm had shared the one on the Admiral's porch her favorite.  
  
"Classified." She said, putting her drink down, watching Harm and Allison.  
  
"Oh Mac, you've been spending too much time with Webb. Come on Mac, you can tell me, I'm your friend. Have you and Harm ever kissed before?"  
  
"Maybe." Bobbie gave her a look. "Okay three times. The first, he thought I was someone else, the second time my fiancee was about 50 feet away, and the third time, mistletoe." She said simply. She took another sip of her drink. "Happy?"  
  
"Did you think he was good?" Sturgis just leaned back, interested what Mac thought of Harm's kissing abilities.  
  
"Are you kidding, he was amazing." Just then Harm spun Allison around so he could see Mac, Bobbie, and Sturgis. Well, Mac mostly. He looked at her with pitiful puppy eyes, pleading with her to rescue him. Mac giggled. "Well I better go save my fiancee from the Dragon Lady." She set her drink down and went to steal back her Flyboy.  
  
While Mac and Bobbie had been talking, Harm was trying to fend off Krennick's not so subtle come-ons. Several times he had to remove her hands from his six.  
  
"So Allison, what have you been doing?" Harm asked, trying to be civil.  
  
"Oh not much, like I said I just got promoted. I'm here on an investigation. I'm stationed at San Diego. I'm Admiral Smith's chief of staff." Harm pretended to care.  
  
"Really? Ma.Sarah is the Admiral's chief of staff. She's got about two months on me."  
  
"You're engaged to a senior officer?" Allison asked. 'Well duh, what did I just say?' Harm thought.  
  
"Only by two months." Allison smiled and Harm had to once again remove her hands from where they didn't belong. Finally he couldn't stand the attempt at small talk, and spun Allison around, looking for Mac. He locked gazes with her, and begged her to come over. He saw her say something to Bobbie and Sturgis, then she put her drink down, and got up. She was behind Allison, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I dance with Harm?" Mac forced a smile. Allison smiled tightly back at her, and stepped away from Harm. Mac slipped into Harm' s arms and they shared a little smile. It seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off him. A verse from a song popped into her head.  
  
"You  
  
Have got to have the  
  
Bluest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And when I wake from dreamin'  
  
I am screamin' out you name"  
  
When Mac first heard this song, it reminded her so much of her and Harm. It was true, whenever she'd wake up from dreaming, more often than not, she'd be screaming his name. A new song started to play, this one slow.  
  
"Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
I see the passion in your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise"  
  
Mac sighed and pressed her body against Harm's. She loved this song, it reminded her of her relationship with Harm. She could only hope that she would be last, if Harm could get over his fear of commitment.  
  
"'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
  
You'd tell me this was love  
  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
  
But some how it's enough"  
  
'That's all I wish he'd tell me.' Mac thought. She laid her head on his shoulder, turning her head, so her nose was pressed into the crook of his neck. 'Ugh, he smells so good.'  
  
"And now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
  
When some silly girl had set you free  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you"  
  
Mac remembered the night before AJ was born, when Harm had come to her, after he and Jordie had fought.  
  
"'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
  
And share your dreams with me  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
And now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
You went and saved the best for last"  
  
When the last notes faded out, Mac reveled in the feeling of being in Harm's arms.  
  
"I think we need to talk, Sarah." Harm whispered so close to her ear. Mac shivered from the feel of his warm breath against her ear, and the use of her given name. She just nodded. After that, the only thing in both of their minds was to get out of there, and find a place to sit down and talk. They walked towards their table, to gather their stuff and say good-bye.  
  
"We're gonna go. We should get together some other time." Harm said, while helping Mac with her coat. Mac waved goodbye, and they were out the door. Harm grabbed her hand as they continued walking towards Harm's SUV. Harm opened the passenger door, and let go of Mac's hand so she could get in. He quickly ran over to his side of the car. Once inside, he took Mac's hand again, this time not letting go until they got to his apartment. 


End file.
